DESTIN
by Hye0613
Summary: Hidup cuma sekali,terus kenapa harus dibuat ribet?santai aja kaliRasya Rizazki Kenapa kalau aku punya hobi selalu aja dilarangKevin Costner Lelahnya hidupku harus selalu mengatur ceceguk-ceceguk menyebalkan itu,tapi dari mereka aku belajar satu hal,hidup dibuat santai ajaLee Shi Jun Kenapa harus ada pr?pusing tauuuTobi Yamanaka


DESTIN

Cast : Rasya Rizazki

Kevin Costner

Lee Shi Jun

Tobi Yamanaka

Alycia Kim

Dinda Putri Ramadhani

Genre : Komedi,friendship,romance-dikit-

Ini ff murni dari pikiran author sendiri,dan terinspirasi dari beberapa kebiasaan orang" disekitar author.Terimakasih

Summary : Hidup cuma sekali,terus kenapa harus dibuat ribet?santai aja kali_Rasya Rizazki

Kenapa kalau aku punya hobi selalu aja dilarang_Kevin Costner

Lelahnya hidupku harus selalu mengatur ceceguk-ceceguk menyebalkan itu,tapi dari mereka aku belajar satu hal,hidup dibuat santai aja_Lee Shi Jun

Kenapa harus ada pr?pusing tauuu_Tobi Yamanaka

PROLOG

Pagi yang indah diawal musim semi,bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran,burung-burung yang berkicau dengan nyaring,semilir angin yang menyejukkan,dan ketenangan pagi yang nyaman.

Disalah satu sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi sedap dipandang mata,lumayan jauh dari pusat kota tapi hal itu tidak memusingkan empat pemuda yang tinggal disana.Mereka tidak berasal dari negara yang sama,berbeda agama,dan budaya tapi itu semua bukan halangan untuk mereka,karena bagi persahabatan tak memandang perbedaan.

Disalah satu kamar dilantai dua terlihat gundukan selimut biru laut yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman sejak lima menit yang lalu,tepatnya setelah sebuah ketukan tak santai dan teriakan nyaring yang akan membuat siapa saja enggan untuk mendengarnya dipagi yang tenang.

"Rasya!!cepat bangun,kau mau dihukum dosen Kim lagi karena terlambat!"pemuda dibalik pintu itu hanya bisa menebalkan kesabarannya untuk menghadapi hoobaenya yang satu ini.Dengan keadaan mata tertutup Rasya yang memang notabenenya gampang kesal kalau acara tidurnya diganggu, mengambil salah satu bantal disampingnya dan kemudian melemparnya kearah pintu kamarnya.

" Jun hyung diamlah ini masih terlalu pagi,lagipula semalam aku begadang hyung."Rengek Rasya dengan mata setengah terbuka,Jun yang memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa mentolelir apapun yang berhubungan dengan waktu hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua alasanmu Sya,bangun sekarang atau pintu kamarmu hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya."Jun menunjuk-nunjuk pintu kamar bercat putih dihadapannya dengan nada mengancam,tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Rasya yang sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya lagi.Jun yang tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari dalam kamar benar-benar merasa kesal.Dalam kekesalannya dia melangkah mundur,setelah dirasa cukup Jun mengambil ancang-ancang dan...

Brak!

" Rasya Rizazki!cepat bangun!!"berakhir dengan pintu kamar Rasya yang hancur untuk ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini.Rasya yang baru saja masuk kedalam mimpinya terlonjak kaget dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.Jun yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian memutar bola matanya malas melihat isi kamar Rasya yang berantakan minta ampun.

"Hyung!sesungguhnya yang kau lakukan padaku itu jahat hyung!"Rasya berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi saat Jun sedang melipat selimut yang tadi Rasya pakai-enaknya jadi Rasya ada yang ngeberesin kamarnya#digolok Jun- hanya membuang nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Jun hyung airnya mati."

"Berisik,kau fikir yang mati airnya hanya kamarmu hyung!"teriak pemuda lain dari kamar mandi sebelah.

"Yak!Tobi,Rasya punyaku juga mati pabboya,jadi jangan berisik!"dan pemuda yang terakhir juga ikutan berteriak.Jun yang dongkol,benar-benar dongkal membanting kursi dimeja belajar Rasya karena mendengar teriakan ketiga temannya yang sahut menyahut dan membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kalian bertiga bisa diam tidak!!kalau airnya mati ya sudah nggak usah mandi,salah siapa kalian susah dibangunin,aigoo kepalaku pusing."Jun jatuh terduduk sambil memijat pelipisnya perlahan,sedangkan trio berisik(Rasya,Tobi,Kevin)hanya berdiam diri,bahkan sekarang Rasya mulai mengantuk lagi.

TBC

Hai!!maaf kalau ffnya rada geje,soalnya ini ff pertama setelah lama hiatus-eak- dan akhirnya ffku yang sebelumnya aku unpublish.

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca.Kritik dan saran ya guys


End file.
